


Forte

by arken0



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arken0/pseuds/arken0
Summary: Forte universe created by jixie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Forte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jixie/gifts).



<https://www.deviantart.com/arken0/art/frustrated-forte-850117598>

<https://www.deviantart.com/arken0/art/War-Games-850324213>


End file.
